Verdadera Naturaleza
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: En el AU de ángeles y demonios... Austria es un ser de oscuridad y Suiza uno de luz, pero ese no es un inconveniete para estar juntos... ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Solo ponle unas alitas y unos cuernecitos a Himaruya y ahí lo tienes.

A mí me parece que os gusta la idea de Austria siendo un demonio.

Ugh, vale... VALE... ¡Es el cabrón de Austria! es digno de una... !Pesadilla!

Pesadilla... Mmm... No suena a pesadilla. Demasiadas exclamaciones. Además súper elegantes que le quedarían las alas, la cola y los cuernos, con sus movimientos súper felinos que tiene en general. Imagina la cola serpenteando tras él.

—Nein, Nein... Nein! —Suiza aprieta los ojos—. No voy a imaginarle con ¡COLA! —se imagina a Austria poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja con la COLA larga.

¿Por? Unos cuernos de cabra, es muy demoníaco. Ah sí, eso podría pasar. De hecho puede que usara bastante menos las manos

Suiza se muere.

Tomando el café, con la cola, tomando fresas, con la cola. Tocando el piano con las manos pero pasándose las páginas con la cola. Subiéndose las gafas... con la cola

Y sigue BIEN muerto

Mejor una cola que las alas blancas de Suiza.

Ojos en blanco por parte de Suiza. ¡No tiene... Alas blancas! Y si las tiene es para sacudirse la cola de Austria de encima. Se puede hacer bolita dentro de ellas

Es una buena actividad, la de hacerse bolita dentro de ellas.

Claro. Seguro se le sonrojan también junto con él, por eso. Aun así, preferimos la cola a las alas.

Eso es porque son unos pervertidos.

No, es porque da más juego.

Suiza se sonroja más porque sí que tienen razón.

Imagínalo quieto, parado, brazos cruzados y de repente suena música... y sin darse cuenta empieza a mover la cola al compás. El bolero.

Suiza se muere otra vez

De hecho, creo que no habría muchos que fueran angelitos como Suiza

No es un angelito. Y no se hubiera... Casado... No... Él... ¡Ugh!

Sep, alas blancas y aureola doradita. Lo habría hecho. Lo habría hipnotizado haciendo bailar la cola

Suiza sigue muy pero muy... Ehm... Traumado con Austria y su cola.

Nada, vamos a seguir jugando con la colita de Austria... ¿La imaginas en un concierto? A lo mejor la usaría para dirigir

Noooo, la colita noooo. Es que Suiza imagina cosas más... Pero con la colita… Como toquetearle con la colita. Si ya bastantes son dos manos y lo que le ataranta. (De hecho por eso quería colita Francia) Puede que la colita sea... bastante sensible, así como Mariazell solo porque es divertido.

Cielos. Suiza se muere de nuevo porque ahora no puede tocársela así como así. No puede detenérsela, detenerle tocándola. O sea no puede sostenerla con la mano.

Sí que puede... y acariciarla, puede que sea peludita. Suavecita y peluditaaaa con lo que le gusta su pelo, aunque eso es un poco de mono.

Puede que Suiza se muera aún más, pues es que de otra manera es un poco de rata, pero seguro Austria se las arreglaría para tener una cola muy elegante (escuchen a Suiza hablar)

Eso sí, desde luego.

Es que sigue pensando en el asunto de Austria tocándole el culo con la cola, Austria haciéndole un cariñito con la cola, Austria poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja con la cola. Austria deteniéndole las manos con la cola...

Se muere, Mariazell capaz de moverse o sea... es que Suiza dice que esto parece escrito por Japón y los tentáculos... yo me pregunto cómo es que Suiza sabe de Japón y los tentáculos.

Es que además me imagino a Austria poniéndole la cola bajo la nariz para hacerle cosquillas, Suiza ultrasonrojado y Austria muerto de la risa

Porque además es que... Suiza ha visto los usos de la cola... otros usos de la cola y Austria la trae ahí dando vueltas por el mundo y haciéndole cosquillitas y además es jodidamente sexy de hecho ESE es el punto real.

¿Qué es jodidamente sexy?

Ehm... en general Austria con un apéndice móvil con el que haga cositas

Es que además, Austria leyendo el periódico y molestándole con la cola, fingiendo ignorarle.

Sí, de hecho pensaba en Austria toqueteándole con la cola mientras está... tocando el piano o haciendo cualquier cosa que no sea aparentar en lo absoluto hacerle caso.

Seh, con el violíiiiiin

El violíiiiiin es que VAN A MATAR A SUIZA, de hecho pregunta si no pudieran hacer una pequeña escenita. Ejem

Así que quieeeeeere unaaaaaa escenitaaaaaa

—Neeeein! No quiero es mentiraaaaa.

Sí que quiereeeeee.

—¡Noooooo!

 _Algo_ le hace cosquillas en la nariz a Suiza

— ¡Waaaaah! — Se lleva el cubo a la cabeza para esconderse y se mete la cola de Austria dentro del cubo a hacerle cosquillitas en el cuello, bajo la oreja.

— ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Eso es trampa! —pega un salto, se le cae el cubo, se cae de culo y aun así no se deshace de la cola.

Austria le mira de brazos cruzados, sonriendo de lado desde las alturas. Más sonrojo aún de que permanezca ahí impávido.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!

— Y cómo quieres que te mire, ¿eh? Si estás ahí por el suelo haciendo el tonto —le pica el pecho con la cola mientras sigue de brazos cruzados. Suiza se separa de la cola porque... ¡PORQUE! Se sonroja más y se levanta.

—¡No E-estoy! —y querría chillar que no está haciendo el tonto... Pero solo consigue la mitad de la frase.

El castaño recoge la cola hacia atrás, metiéndola debajo de su chaqueta larga, pero no se mueve.

Suiza traga saliva porque... cuando hace eso, es casi como si se hubiera imaginado que tiene cola. Se abraza un poco a si mismo con sus alitas y se endereza la aureola. Austria se espera tranquilamente a que se levante el helvético, quien se sacude un poco los pantalones.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

—Estabas intentando decir una frase antes de todo... —gesto con la mano y la cabeza señalando el movimiento.

—¡¿Y-Yo?!

—Sobre lo que hacías y lo que no.

—E-EStaba yo... no estaba haciendo el... ¡Eso!

—El... eso —repite y la cola vuelve a salir, dejándose caer hacia el suelo.

Suiza la mira como si fuera un... implemento de tortura. Que lo es, en realidad.

La cola se balancea un poco de un lado a otro y hace un movimiento serpenteante dibujando un círculo en el aire a la altura de los tobillos. Lo que significa, desde luego, que Austria está un poco ansioso y expectante, porque en general, cuando está calmado, no se le mueve, incluso la tiene recogida. Aunque cuando está con Suiza suele tenerla así como ahora.

Suiza, que casi nunca la ve recogida y tranquila, sino siempre como una pequeña víbora al acecho, se sienta controlándola con la mirada y tratando de concentrarse en LOQUESEA que no sea la cola... y maldita sea que es difícil. Incluso hablar con el austriaco... Se humedece los labios.

—J-Ja. ¡El eso!

—¿Eso qué? —da un paso hacia él y la punta de la cola se posa en su rodilla.

La quita un poquito sonrojándose aún más si eso es posible y a decir verdad no tiene NI IDEA de qué estaba hablando. La cola sigue a la rodilla.

El rubio extiende la mano y toma la cola con bastante suavidad para lo histérico que está... y casi de golpe la suelta con un gritito. Austria la aparta, echándola para atrás, levantándola en forma de 'Ese' a su espalda porque le ha puesto nervioso porque sí es sensible.

—Pe-Perdón. Ehm... qué... yo... ¿qué decíamos? —media.

—Tú sabrás.

—Yo solo estaba aquí y tú te pusiste a hacer... ¡Cosas!

—Tú estabas diciendo algo —la cola vuelve a moverse hacia un lado.

— ¿Yo estaba diciendo algo de qué? ¡No recuerdo haber dicho nada!

—Yo sí.

—¿Y que decía? —insiste ahora extrañando un poco la cola, mirando la zona por la que se ha escondido.

—Justo eso es lo que estoy preguntando —se acerca a la butaca y se sienta ahí.

—Sinceramente se me ha escapado.

—¿El qué?

—La cola que te estaba diciendo —suelta sin darse cuenta.

El austriaco le mira de reojo. Suiza parpadea y se humedece los labios ahora pensando que quizás ha dicho... No dijo... Lo que él había querido decir era...

—Co-Cosa...

—Cola.

—Nein! ¡Cosa!

—No has dicho "cosa".

—¡Sí que dije cola!.. ¡C-Cosa!

—Has vuelto a decir cola —se pasa una mano por el pelo tocándose un cuerno.

—¡No he dicho eso! —aprieta los ojos sonrojado porque sabe que sí que lo ha dicho

—Ya me he sentado para que no estés pensando en ello.

—¡No estoy pensando en ello! —cualquiera diría que parece incluso decepcionado. Mueve un poco las alas para acomodarse mejor y abrazarse con ellas porque le ha dado frío.

—No paras de decirlo, desde luego que lo haces. La miras y tratas de tocármela. Aunque te escondas.

—¡No trate de tocártela! La tenías aquí encima de mí... ¡Y no me estoy escondiendo! —protesta escondido y se le sonrojan hasta las alas.

—Intentabas agarrarla, no lo niegues. Hasta pareces un flamenco de lo rosas que están tus plumas.

—¡Deja mis plumas en paz! —las agita un poco para intentar que se les quite el color—. ¡Y NO INTENTABA AGARRARLA! ¡INTENTABA QUE ME DEJARAS DE PICAR Y TOCAR CON ELLA! —ni digas, quieres que te siga picando.

—Cuando haces así —se mueve un poco sacándola por un costado y la aparta con el dorso de la mano—. Es cuando intentas que la quite, pero si haces así —la agarra él si con cuidado—. Es para agarrarla.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios te la toqué. ODIO tu... ¡Asquerosa cola! —¡Uy, ya se nota!

—Eso quisiera saber yo, como la tocaste —vuelve a esconderla.

—La toque... De... ¡Una manera! ¡La toque para quitarla! ¡Como fuera! Es tu culpa por meterla siempre en todos lados —vuelve a esconderse en sus alas rosas

—O sea, que lo admites.

—¡Es tu culpa!

Ojos en blanco y se levanta, rodeando el sillón para irse al baño. Cuando pasa por su lado le mete otra vez la cola a la barbilla y se la pasa resiguiéndole el mentón y el pelo hasta la aureola. A Suiza hasta se le caen un par de plumas del TREMENDO ESCALOFRÍO que le da el cariño que le ha hecho. Y ha de decirlo que AMA la cola. Con odio intenso la ama.

Cuando el austriaco vuelve, esta sigue serpenteando a su espalda graciosa y pomposamente. Y Suiza sigue ahí aún pasmado y sonrojadito en el capullito de sus alas. No se le ve casi nada más que la aureola.

Austria se acerca y pasa los dedos por las plumas. ¡Mira! ¡Si tiene manos! Sí, sí que tiene. A Suiza le da otro escalofrío y le mira desde ahí dentro.

Austria prueba de que las abra un poco, con las manos. El rubio lo hace de manera bastante fácil en realidad. Dentro está cruzadito de brazos. El pianista le pasa los largos y fuertes dedos acariciándole las plumas hacia abajo.

Las alas le tiemblan un poquito y se le ponen más rojitas, pero relaja el ceño porque con todo le gusta mucho que le toque... Ejem... Y las manos le ponen menos nervioso que la cola. Que se yergue detrás como si quisiera mirarle por encima del hombro del austriaco y hace que Suiza desvíe un poco la mirada de los ojos del austriaco hacia ella. Traga saliva.

—¿P-Por qué no te si-sientas a-aquí? —pregunta entre balbuceos

—¿Aquí dónde? —de nuevo es la cola la que se encarga de ponerse sobre las rodillas de Suiza como para señalar el lugar en el que está pensando, aplanando las arrugas... sin soltarle las alas con las manos.

Suiza mira la cola y luego una mano de reojo, luego a otra y de nuevo la cola... Traga saliva porque no puede controlar las tres cosas.

—A-A-Aquí conmigo.

Austria aprieta un poquito con las manos para sujetarse y levanta una rodilla, apoyándola junto a sus muslos.

Él le mira hacer sin saber exactamente qué intenta pero demasiado ocupado en controlar que adora le toca con cuatro partes diferentes. Mueve las manos para ayudarle a lo que sea que haga.

Le resigue las alas con las manos hasta sus hombros, sentándose sobre su falda, con las piernas abiertas. Sin que Austria aparentemente haga caso en lo más mínimo, es la cola la que busca meterse bajo el jersey de Suiza.

Suiza abre un poco la boca impresionado cuando es SOBRE él que se sienta. Sus alas se estiran por voluntad propia abrazando al austriaco y haciendo un capullito ahora alrededor de ambos... Pega el señor de los saltos cuando la cola no sólo busca sino consigue tocarle la piel.

— ¿Así? —pregunta, la cola no deja de moverse ahí debajo en cuanto siente la piel.

Suiza aprieta los brazos contra los costados pero no se atreve a tocar la cola otra vez. Las alas vuelven a ser rosas como de flamenco. Justo por eso a Austria le gusta hacerlo con la cola. No se siente tan bien como con las manos, pero a Suiza le pone mucho más nervioso.

—¡¿P-Podrías de-decirle a tu... A... Que... Que pare?! —en realidad le ponen igual de nerviosas tus manos habitualmente, pero con la cola eres más descarado.

—¿A mi qué? —aprovecha las manos en los hombros para pasárselas por el cuello.

—Co-Co... —le mira a la cara, porque ahora está muy cerca y se ve espectacularmente bien.

—¿Co-co? —le hace un cariñito con las manos en la mejilla sin que la cola se detenga, porque es verdad que es más atrevido con ella, porque siempre puede usar de excusa que no la controla del todo.

—La... Co... —y es que le guuuuusta que le acariiiiicie con ella y que además se haga el maldito desentendido actuando como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada con la cola.

—Coco laco. Deja de inventarte palabras —una de las manos baja para abrir los pantalones, solamente porque la cola no puede meterse por ahí.

—¡No me, no me estoy inventando nada! —le mira hacer con su pantalón y no hace NADA para detenerlo—. Nein, nein, nein... A-ahí... Nein.

—Nein, nein, was? —le hace levantar la barbilla con la mano para que le mire a los ojos mientras la cola se mete por ahí dentro imparable.

—Nein, nein, no hagas e... ¡Ah! W-Was...! —chillidito de alarma. Las alas ahora parecen más de guacamaya con lo rojas que están. Se plancha contra el sillón mirándole a los ojos.

Austria se muerde un poco el labio y hace un movimiento de cadera porque está haciendo a su cola enroscarse en la... cola de Suiza. Y con esos... talentos de demonio, empieza a subir su propia temperatura.

—Mein... Gott... —Suiza cierra los ojos y emite un gemido que intenta ser ahogado pero sinceramente no consigue que lo sea lo bastante. Alguien AMA que seas un demonio, Austria. Las alas se aprietan un poco a su alrededor acercándole un poco más al suizo, que consigue ponerle las manos en el pecho.

—¿Tienes frio? —pregunta abriéndole la ropa y pasándole las manos que ahora están calieeeeeeentes. ¡Cielos, cielos... Cielos!

—Ja... N-Nein... Ja... ¡Aaaah! —otro gemidito ahogado

Se acerca para besarle en el cuello y cada vez desprende más calor. El rubio levanta la cara para que le bese bien y levanta las manos para tocarle el pelo y los cuernos.

—Estás muy... Caliente —y es que también está caliente la maldita cola alrededor de... Eso.

—¿Paro? —es que podría ponerse incandescente... Es que podrías terminar por quemarle que no te va a decir que pares. Aprieta los ojos y le abraza del cuello intentando atraerle hacia si para darle un beso.

Tal vez él no se queme con sus poderes angelicales aunque sí que puede que le prenda fuego a la ropa... y al sofá.

Quizás Suiza tiene el poder de contrarrestar el calor. Lo que pasa es que le gusta muuuucho que sea caliente y que este casi del todo a su alrededor. Puede que le queme a él solo un poco las puntas de las plumitas pero le da lo mismo que incendie el sillón. Además, puede que Austria se vea aún más espectacular, todo como si fuera metal incandescente, con los ojos blancos brillantes... y los cuernos y el pelo negros.

Y Suiza sabe que está completamente condenado, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, abriendo del todo las alas, (y yo creo que las piernas pero no quiero ser soez).

Austria está haciendo que se mueva la cola alrededor de... enrollándose y desarrollándose.

Es que en un punto no le queda más que ir a tomar la cola del austriaco con la mano (con suavidad...) porque o para, o va a terminar solo.

—No se supone que los ángeles hagan eso —comenta refiriéndose a excitarse... y aunque sus movimientos se vuelven más erráticos y torpes... su malignidad le impide dejar que le quite del todo

—Tú me haces... Tú... Tú... Es que... —aprieta los ojos—. Ich liebe dich!

Se ríe y le besa otra vez... y lo que hace su poder como ángel es apagarlo. No porque baje su deseo, sino porque sube su amor. Suiza le abraza y siente la temperatura un poco menos ardiente y por tanto un poco más agradable, apretándole contra sí al sentirse del todo querido.

Austria se siente completamente protegido dentro de las alas de Suiza.

Y lo está. Porque le abraza con los brazos y con ellas en un capullito perfecto. Le gusta mucho que seas malo y un demonio, pero también le gusta mucho cuando llegan a este punto intermedio.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Liana su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Y aún tiene colaaaa y no la puedes tocaaaar.

Nooooo.

No, no puedes, porque es perversión.

Es defensaaaaa.

Nop, es perversión y malas intenciones.

No son malas intenciones, son buenaaaas. Solo le gusta su cola.

Le gustaaaa y quiere agarrarlaaaa.

Nooooo.

Sí que quiere y Austria lo sabe... por eso todo el tiempo se la pasa por la nariz y la cara. Y él no puede hacer nada.

Suiza le acaricia un poquito la cola con la mano pensando que no es su cola sino su pierna.

Austria aparta la cola de las manos pervertidas de Suiza.

No son pervertidaaaaas. Bien que le debe gustar que de la toque, no nos engañan.

El austriaco la recoge, sonrojándose un poco.

Es que además imagina que solo están... sentados uno junto al otro, leyendo o viendo la tele o lo que sea y le pone la cola encima... y Suiza, sin pensar, la agarra y empieza a jugar con ella... Sí, es que podría empezar a acariciarla distraídamente como si fuera un cachorro.

Austria tiene un escalofrío y le mira de reojo. Suiza ni se entera poniendo los cinco dedos en la punta y bajando con suavidad, rodeándola.

El castaño traga saliva y se incomoda un poco más, volviéndose a lo que lee, pretendiendo que no está haciendo eso. Suiza sigue mirando la tele completamente concentrado en ello. Mueve la mano acariciándola más hacia lo largo, notando lo suavecita que es.

Austria carraspea e intenta que la suelte.

Sí que deja que la quite pero levanta las cejas y mira hacia abajo como si hubiera perdido una cosa importante. Austria y la cola, se queda paralizados.

Suiza parpadea dos veces y se reacomoda acercándose un poco a Austria y volviendo a ponerle la mano afectuosamente encima de la cola sin pensar. Él traga saliva y no dice nada, intentando relajarse.

Suiza, que creo que está viendo así como el maravilloso mundo de las cabras o algo así, toma la cola suavemente y empieza a hacerse cosquillitas con la punta en la otra mano.

El demonio empieza a cambiar de postura cada pocos segundos, cruzando las piernas realmente incómodo.

—¿Qué haces, Schweiz? —pregunta intentando sonar incriminatorio, pero siendo un poco lloriqueante. El mentado se detiene de hacerlo y le mira de reojo, tan tranquilo. Señala la tele.

—¿Has visto ya este programa? Es fascinante —cariñito suave otra vez en la cola.

Austria se sonroja, parpadea un par de veces y se vuelve a la tele. Suiza le aprieta solo un poquito más fuerte con la mano un instante y luego vuelve a hacerle una caricia.

—Mira, es un veterinario que salva cabras... ¿No lo estabas oyendo de fondo?

—Qué estupidez —protesta nervioso volviéndose al libro, dando un latigazo con la cola por culpa de la caricia, reaccionando.

—Que estupi... —levanta las cejas porque se le escapa un poco la cola de las manos, aunque le preocupa más la protesta aparentemente sin razón.

Austria respira, ahora que la ha soltado, volviendo al libro.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sin entender nada de nada

—Nada, nada, sigue con tus cabras —ni le mira, pero se toca un cuerno.

—Pero no es una estupidez —declara recargándose un poco en él y a menos que haya quitado del todo la cola, vuelve a rozarla ahora con la pierna.

El problema real es que... Es calientita y más calentita a medida que la toca. Austria no le hace caso.

—¿Quieres que le cambie? —pregunta mirándole de reojo y extendiendo la mano para tocarle la suya.

—Me da igual, estoy leyendo.

—Vale. ¿Te has enfadado? —pregunta poniendo la mano otra vez sobre la cola.

—Nein... —le mira de reojo con eso.

—Vale... —Pat pat en la cola. No quita la mano de ahí y el austriaco tensa la espada de nuevo, con un escalofrío—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —ni le mira, sonrojado.

—¿Tienes calor? Yo tengo frío —se le repega y es que despreeende calor, debe estar como a 40 o 45 grados celcius.

—Dios mío, eres un horno... A ver, muévete un poco más —le levanta la cola y se pone abajo de ella y el escalofrío que le da cuando le tira—. Eso ha sido un escalofrío... ¿Te sientes enfermo?

—Nein!

—Vale, vale, yo solo decía —suelta la cola sobre el... Y la acaricia con la otra mano.

Se revueeeeelve otra vez

—Estas como... Inquieto ¿Es por las cabras?

—Was? —un poco indignado. Pensando que cree que son las cabras las que le excitan.

—¡Pues has dicho que qué estupidez!

Aprieta los ojos violetas porque lo ha dicho porque está nervioso.

—Pero vale, ya está, si no es nada no es nada. ¿Quieres algo?

—Nein! —intenta de nuevo recuperar su cola

—Vale, vale... —levanta las manos y le deja recuperar lo que quiera, sonrojándose un poco al ahora sí notar el asunto de la cola.

El demonio carraspea y lo fulmina un poco porque ahora le ha soltado, el ángel parpadea y las baja de golpe y claro, se encuentra con la cola.

Austria se vuelve a su libro, sonrojado. Suiza se le acerca un poco más y le abraza un poco con el ala.

—Was? —no le mira.

—Estás caliente.

—Siempre estoy caliente —se calienta más.

—Pero ahora estas aún más caliente... Me gusta que estés caliente —cariño a la cola.

Escalofrío otra vez, le mira de reojo cerrando el libro de golpe. Suiza da un saltito con el sonido. Él le mira fijamente. Como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—W-Was... Mi-Mira, ya... —busca el control sobre él y... Le toca máaaas la cola.

—Qué. Haces.

—¿Yo?

—Ja —mirada por encima de las gafas.

—Veo... Veía... ¡Ya, ya la apago!

—¡No estás viendo nada!

—¡Estaba viendo las cabritaaaaas! —le aprieta la cola pensando que es el control.

Austria se le echa encima y le besa. El helvético levanta las cejas y le deja, desde luego, completamente inesperado es el beso.

Es que no es... es que se lo come. A lo mejor hasta le entierra sus colmillitos

A Suiza se le cae la aureola y tiene que balancearse bien con ayuda de las alas, pero le deja completamente maravillado de esto que es como un sueño muy hermoso. Trata de devolverle el beso.

No creo que pueda, en un par de movimientos ya le ha obligado a tumbarse en el sofá, echándosele encima. Suiza se deja tumbar sin recordar la última vez en que Austria estaba así de... Necesitado y ansioso. Reacciona casi al instante.

Es que es pronto que ya se le pega fuego a la ropa y mira, para que no digan que Austria no puede ser apasionado.

¡Suiza declara que la cola SE QUEDA! es maravillosa y genial. La quiere. ¿Cuánto tiene que pagar por ella?

No puede seeeer.

Sí puedeeeee. Es que mírenle dirigir con la cooola. Quizás pueda ser un secretito

Nein neeeiiiiin, bastante se burla ya Prusia.

¡No importa! ¡Él es inmune! Es que es perfecto. En la imaginación de Suiza, Austria siempre tendrá una cola de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Liana su beteo y edición!_


End file.
